Untouchable
by open hearts catch dreams
Summary: Gambit shows up at night and becomes infatuated with Rogue who has no interest what so ever. Remy finds out her power and takes to harassing her all hours resulting in many fights as Rogue attempts to keep her distance from someone who could hold her hear
1. Strangers at Night

**Please Read This – It May Help You To Understand The Story**

AN: no particular setting. Leech (from X3, the movie) is with them tell me if this is wrong and I'll correct it but I'm calling him Jamie (I only know him from the movie and so he looks like that but his hair has grown back quite a bit). Xavier, Scott and Jean are still alive. Storm, Scott and Jean are the ages portrayed in the movies, not evolution.

Kurt is Rogue's age and turns blue when he uses his powers (like in evolution)

Also, Rogue and Kurt are not related to each other or Mystique.

Also, I decided to include my OC. Eclipse (Cli). Please note, she and Angel are just friends, but very close.

Because of all the random elements that make the story, this isn't going to fit with either Evolution or the movies at all really but I hope you like it.

* * *

Rogue let the door swing shut behind her and caught up with the group of girls leaving the biology classroom. 

"I can't believe that Jean would give us so much homework!" Kitty grumbled, shifting her backpack further onto her shoulder.

"I know," Jubilee said, "That was rather a lot. But hey – if they are sent out again tonight, she may not be back in time to take it all in."

"The chances of that are slim, as in not really possible," Rogue said in response.

Kitty shrugged, "We can live in hope. And we have a danger room session tomorrow morning."

Jubilee and Rogue both groaned as they entered the rec. room.

Logan was sat at the breakfast bar attached to the kitchen at the back near the door with a bottle of beer while Piotr, Bobby, Jimmy (Leech) and Kurt were settled in the sofas around the widescreen TV on the opposite wall.

The three girls sat down with them just as Storm hurried into the room.

"Has anyone seen Jean?" she called to the room at large.

"We had her for biology just a minute ago," Jubilee said.

Logan looked up at the group then back at Storm.

"Gone for a walk, 'Ro. You should find her out back."

"Thanks, Logan."

Storm quickly retreated and Kitty turned to the two other girls, "Reckon we could be getting a homework break if Jean's going out on some mission?"

"I doubt it. They'll have planned it special so that we have to have it done either way," Rogue answered.

She got up and went to sit by Logan to catch up while Kitty and Jubilee took places on the sofas.

Jamie, the mutant with the ability to nullify other mutants powers and codenamed Leech, was with them at the institute. He and Kitty had formed a close bond after she got him out of the medical facility on Alcatraz Island.

Kitty flopped down next to him, resigned to not being able to use her power and Jubilee perched on the arm of the next chair.

The movie continued in silence.

* * *

"So, Kid, how's it going?" 

Rogue shrugged and stole the bottle of beer to take a swig, "Not bad. I think you've had a bad influence on Jean. She's getting as mean with marking and work loads as you are in the Danger Room."

Logan smirked and stole back his beer, "You'll cope."

"Don't have a choice unless I want to fail, do I?"

Logan chuckled as Jean entered the room. She took the stool the other side of Logan and crossed her arms on the top.

"Alright?" Logan asked her.

She nodded, dark red hair falling off her shoulder. Storm had cut it for her and it was once again level with her mid back.

"Did you know Storm's looking for you?" Rogue asked.

Jean nodded, "She found me. We've got to go out tonight. A mutant the Professor wants to meet and hopefully bring back."

"More?" Logan grumbled, dragging a laugh from Rogue and Jean.

"Oh," Jean said, standing up, "And a couple are arriving on their own this evening."

"Who?" Rogue asked.

Jean bit her lip, "Not sure. The Professor has more of an idea but I think he's confident they'll join at least."

Jean left them to it and Rogue leant back on the counter top, watching the TV.

"Reckon they'll cope with the Danger room?" Logan asked.

Rogue smirked, "I'm not taking them to the med lab.

* * *

It was night time and the bare windows allowed all the moonlight through, flooding the pale floors with silver while strategically placed candles flickered, casting a small radius of golden light around them down the hall. 

On his way to the kitchen Logan heard noises from the room and quickly darted to the side, enveloping himself in the shadows the moon could not reach.

The person was clearly making no effort to keep the noise down and by the draft that made the nearest candle flame dance on the wick, Logan knew the window was open. Probably the stranger's point of access.

He unsheathed his claws as he clenched his fists and threw himself round the door.

A young man, possibly two years older than Kitty and Rogue, was stood in the middle of the room looking not in the least bit surprised.

He was wearing an old patched brown duster over jeans and a t-shirt and holding a bo staff and pack of cards. His windswept brown hair hung elegantly into his strange, Red on black eyes and he was also now smirking.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked, moving cautiously to the window and pulling it shut.

"De name's Gambit," he answered.

"And your other name?"

"Dat be Gambit's secret, non?"

Logan scowled, "Fine, so what are you doing in here? At this time?"

"Looked like the best place to be at de time," Gambit shrugged, "And as for de time, wolvie: Gambit got held up."

"Did ya?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Y' don' believe moi?" Gambit asked, feigning hurt.

"Reason I should?" Logan retorted, sitting down at the centre table.

Gambit shrugged, "Depen's what reas'n y'r lookin' for, claws."

Logan, not willing to admit he was confused, scoffed and leant back in his chair, taking out a cigar.

Gambit smirked at him across the table.

Before either of them could utter another word Rogue and Kitty hared through the door and to the window.

"Kitty, you dolt! The window's shut for a reason!" Rogue hissed.

"Hey, Storm's taken off, I want to know why!" Kitty said, flinging the window open and grabbing the curtain rail.

"So your what? Gonna jump out the window?"

"No!" Kitty yelped, "Lean. Lean out the window."

Rogue shook her head and froze. Kitty looked back at her.

"What's wrong."

"Kit, go jump out the window, kay?"

She turned back to the kitchen where for the first time she saw Logan with a stranger, both standing next to the centre table.

At Logan's raised eyebrow she sighed, "Just tell me we didn't wake you."

Logan shook his head, "Nah, Kid, but what do you mean – 'Ro's taken off?"

Kitty lurched her head back in so quickly she hit it on the rail and fell back into the kitchen on her back.

"Mr. Logan, Storm's not gone anywhere!"

Logan smirked and Gambit beamed, sitting back down at the table.

"Sorry, Petite, but we already heard y' say Stormy took off."

Kitty threw a glance at Rogue who held up her hands in a mock surrender, "Don't look at me Kit, you said it!"

Logan helped Kitty off the floor and they sat at the table together.

Rogue followed and Gambit flung himself into the seat next to her.

For the first time she seemed to notice him.

"Who are you?"

"The name be Remy, Chere," Gambit introduced himself, smirking at her.

Rogue looked at him and Kitty suddenly spluttered.

"You're Cajun, aren't you?"

Remy nodded, "Born and Bred."

Rogue snorted and Remy turned to look at her.

"Som'tin' wrong, Chere?"

Rogue shook her head, "A Swamp Rat."

Remy, far from looking insulted, beamed at her, "Look, y's already got a pet name for Gambit."

Rogue scowled but Remy continued un affected.

"And y' be from de Mississippi. A River Rat!"

Rogue's jaw dropped at him before she turned away.

Remy smirked to himself.

He liked this girl, first – apart from the brunette they called Kitty – that had not thrown herself at him on sight.

"Remy still don' know y' real name, Chere," Gambit said to her.

"Her name's Rogue," Kitty said helpfully making Rogue store a mental note to strangle her in the morning, "And I'm Kitty. This is Logan."

"Y' real name's Rogue?" Remy asked her.

"The name I go by," Rogue muttered.

Remy backed down, "So, Kitty, what's your mutant name?"

"Shadowcat," Kitty shot a glance at Logan who had his eyes fixed on Rogue.

They were in the middle of a staring contest but Kitty was sure they were speaking through the link despite neither being telepathic.

She turned back to Remy, "Logan's other name is Wolverine."

Remy nodded and Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Gambit, Petite."

Logan suddenly pushed back his chair and headed for the door.

"Logan," Rogue called after him, "Storm's gone to get the new mutants. Jean skipped out and Scott's gone with her."

Kitty turned incredulous eyes on her friend, "You knew all along?"

Rogue bit her lip, noticing Remy's eyes draw to it, and nodded, "This is as good a time as any to split, night Logan."

"Night, Kid," Logan called after her quickly retreating form.

"She's so totally dead," Kitty growled, now my bed's gonna be cold."

With that, she stood and phased through the now shut door at a run.

Logan turned back to Gambit.

"Listen. I know you got an interest in Rogue-"

"Gambit's got an interest in a lot of de girls," Remy retorted.

Logan scowled, "Listen, Gumbo. Rogue puts up walls to protect her. They're hard to get through but when you do – the door's left open, most people just don't want to take it. She's loved by her friends and special to me. She's also untouchable. Don't take her lightly."

Logan left quickly.

Remy looked down the moonlit corridor beyond the kitchen and pondered what he had been told.

Untouchable? Not to him.

* * *

AN: First chapter. Would you believe this was supposed to be a one-shot? This is the first time I have actually tried to write Romy despite being a fan of the pairing and X men in general. It is supposed to be funny and I don't think I'm that good at writing romance. 

Please tell me if you like it. Next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Danger Room and Deadly Skin

AN: Here's Chapter two. I don't know X men: Evolution that well (if anyone knows a site where I can watch them online or a shop I can get the episodes _please_ tell me) but in my story, Rogue is skilled in fighting.

This is where my OC comes in. She isn't a main character but to clear up: she and Warren are good friends, she is a weak telepath and has strong telekinetic powers. She has the ability to astro project but doesn't use it and she has a silver tabby cat called Cleo.

* * *

"Kitty! Hurry!" Bobby called across the danger room as the newly frozen projectile smashed to pieces at his feet.

Kitty turned fast, sending her ponytail of brown hair over her shoulder and into her face.

"Where? Bobby!"

"Here, Kit!" Rogue called, grabbing her wrist in her gloved hand and yanking her out of the way of another rocket.

"We're falling apart," Kurt said, teleporting next to them. The place he had just evacuated, the top of a pile of flaming cars, tumbled to the ground before them.

"Time to go," Kurt said, grabbing both girls and teleporting seconds before a rocket smashed to the ground where they had been.

Finding safety under an already fallen pile of burnt out cars, they began talking of a plan.

Bobby was faring well against the mechanical person with a jet spray and Jubilee was sending the rest of the heat seeking missiles after the biggest fireworks she could make.

Leech, due to his own mutant power, was not in battle, rather in the observation deck watching over the fight.

All at once, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty burst from the hovel where they had been safe and ganged up on one robot with a fast fire crossbow.

"Hey, this is kinda fun," Kitty called, letting the bolts phase through her as she got closer then round to his back.

She phased her hand through the metal and pulled apart the wiring.

The crossbow stopped and the mechanical man fell to the floor.

Another two came up behind them and Rogue leapt up into a fighting stance.

"Get him, I've got this one," she called before resorting to hand to hand combat. Her power didn't work on robots so she resigned herself to exerting pure force.

Kurt teleported Kitty to the back of the other robot to pull out its wiring. It had a frozen arm, preventing the submachine gun firing off.

"Looks like Bobby got a go in on this one," Kurt said.

Booby managed to freeze his and as he moved to the next nearest threat, Piotr ran through the machine shattering it and sending nuts and bolts everywhere.

Rogue finally knocked down the robot and crushed the main wire with her boot then, feeling another presence, turned to elbow it sharply.

It would have been crippling to the victim if he had not blocked the blow with one of his own.

"Gambit! What the hell?" Rogue yelled, retaliating by punching out.

Remy returned the blows as he answered.

"Remy thought he'd lend a hand, Chere," Remy smirked, "Y' shouldn' hurt de people dat be on y' side."

"I didn't know it was you. And that wouldn't contradict what you just said even if I did catch you, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, spinning and kicking him in the abdomen so he fell back and to the floor.

"Y' wound Remy, Chere," Remy said, flipping to his feet and smacking the bo staff into the robot interrupting their fight.

"Good. But that was nothing," Rogue hissed.

Remy smirked at her and Rogue sighed, turning away from their fight.

The robot nearest was suddenly knocked down before she could find a fighting stance and Kitty was revealed behind it.

"This really works," Kitty called, running over with Kurt, "I can phase and completely mess up their programming."

Rogue smiled, "Good, but now we need to get Bobby, Jubes and Pete and get out of here."

Kitty nodded, "Jubes is by the burnt out tractor and as far as I know, Bobby and Pete are teaming to smash the others, lets hurry, I want breakfast."

"Makes me wonder: if this was real – would you still be worried about food over dying?!"

Rogue and Kitty started off, leaving Kurt and Remy to follow.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair after which, most retreated to the rec room.

Kitty and Rogue were sitting at the breakfast bar when the small radio unit the Professor had stationed for convenience went off in the traditional call for an incoming message.

"I'll get Logan or Jean, answer it," Kitty said, leaping up.

Rogue nodded and pulled the walkie talkie from the holdall and pressed the button on the side.

The noise stopped instantly.

"Xavier's school, Rogue talking, who is it?"

"Rogue? It's me."

Rogue smiled into the receiver, "Cli, how's the mission going?"

"Great," Came Eclipse's voice through the static, "We're on our way home. We wanted to tell the Professor: it worked, the mutant's coming along when he can. He'll know what I mean, sorry I've got to run. Lift with an Angel's the only way outta here and the only ferry's going."

Rogue laughed and heard Warren's voice over the static, "I heard that, E!"

"Good luck," Rogue said.

Eclipse thanked her and dashed the connection as Jean and Logan hurried in.

"Who was it kid?" Logan asked.

"Cli, she gave me a message for the Professor."

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day when Remy got another glimpse of his new obsession.

First introduction gone bad, they had taken to verbal sparring for the last 19 hours and were heard arguing before lights out the night before.

Remy was sat on the roof above his room playing with the deck of cards when he noticed Rogue sat by the fountain.

She seemed to be meditating.

Her eyes were gently shut, her hair, the two white streaks glinting in the sunlight around the dark red brown, blew around her face and she sat cross legged with her hands on her knees.

Remy had recently started wondering why she covered so much of herself up. It was a warm day – she had a good body, at least in the opinion of not only him but every other human guy around her age – and yet she was covered head to foot, the only part of her pale skin visible was her face, neck and collarbone area.

"You shouldn't do that you know."

Remy jumped and turned to see Kurt who had apparently just teleported next to him.

"Do what, mon amis?"

Kurt smirked and sat beside him, indicating Rogue.

"Set your sights on her, or your hands for that matter."

"An' why might dat be?"

"Do you know anything about her mutation?"

"Gambit be more interested in Chere's personality, non?"

Kurt snorted, "Sure, she's just full of fire, but her mutation?"

Remy shook his head.

Kurt sighed, "She's deadly."

"Y' tellin' Gambit," Remy said, his red on black eyes scanning her form non too subtly.

For an instant Rogue stiffened below and without opening her eyes, raised a hand and lifted her middle finger in the exact direction Remy was.

It made the thief chuckle and Kurt continued, his words drawing Remy's gaze for the first time since surprising him.

"Her mutation lies in her skin. Skin to skin contact. She can absorb the memories, powers and life force of anyone she touches."

"Touches?" Remy asked hesitantly.

Kurt nodded, "Yep. But hey, not gonna affect you when she won't go near you in the first place."

"Gambit can change dat," Remy muttered, eyes back on Rogue.

"Just a bit of advise. People know her tongue is harsh, some know her touch is worse – while you just got the first, you should consider yourself lucky."

Kurt vanished and Remy was left alone on the roof.

Rogue was still sitting by the fountain but now Kitty and Jubilee were heading out to her.

* * *

AN: next chapter shouldn't be long. ANs are difficult cos I wrote this as a single chapter so I have to think up things to say.

Please review


	3. Home Truths

AN: I didn't plan some of this chapter to happen but it did. Hopefully you'll know what I mean after reading it.

Bit longer than normal, I'm trying to find suitable places to chop a single, really long chapter into lots of smaller ones.

* * *

Three days later and the group were stuck in the grounds of a small building housing the target of their latest operation. 

"The men don't have weapons," Bobby called to the group, "But there's quite a few round here, possibly others at the back, strategy anyone?"

"I've got a strategy," Rogue said, pulling off a glove.

Kurt had warned her that he told the Cajun thief of her mutation but her hopes of his new knowledge keeping his interest in her at bay had been dashed when he displayed the same cocky almost seducing attitude the next morning.

That conversation had turned quickly to an argument which ended like all the ones before it – Rogue storming off angrily leaving a confused, slightly bewildered and resiliently interested Cajun behind her.

She had been sorely tempted more than once to kiss him so he could feel for himself how destructive she could be to a life force, but knowing he would be in her head more than he was already put her off doing it as many times as it had been considered.

There had been two similar 'conversations' more until now and Rogue was hoping, with this new strategy, Remy would finally understand she was not joking. She was dangerous and she could kill him.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Watch," Rogue said. She had opted not to wear her uniform and instead was wearing a ripped green half top and pale jeans with her usual boots. Her neck was for once free of a cross, choker or scarf but even with her gloves, lots of her skin was exposed.

Rogue ran at the building full speed with Bobby's yell of her name echoing behind her.

She reached the first and went straight for hand to hand combat.

The men guarding the building could kick her but it caused almost no damage. Their boots were too heavy to really get anywhere above her thigh so they had to use fists. The problem with that was the places they could hit to take her down took them down first.

It took three minutes for them to lie around her feet, their fists having connected with some part of their skin and Rogue leant heavily against the wall, gripping her head as energy flooded through it.

The group reached her as the wall she leant on vanished and she collapsed to the ground.

"Rogue!" Kurt called, sliding to the floor next to her.

The men she had knocked out were suddenly covered with an electric blue grid before the textures vanished.

The blue grid squares faded a minute later and the silver panelled Danger room came into focus.

Logan charged in with Jamie hot on his heels.

"Rogue?! What the hell was that?"

Kurt was still crouched by the fallen girl, Kitty was stood, holding onto Bobby's arm, restraining him from touching Rogue, Jubilee was glaring at Logan and Remy was standing to a side, a worried look over his face but eyes laughing as he saw Bobby's indecision at how to see if Rogue was okay.

"Rogue?" Logan called again, more worried this time since Rogue had said nothing before.

The silent figure on the floor gasped and Rogue sat up slowly, a hand to her head.

"What was that?" Logan demanded, not knowing whether to be angry, worried or even pleased.

Rogue pushed herself to her feet, "It was you who said best defence is a good offence. …I can take down an army by going into a barrack at night time dressed in a half top and pair of shorts. If I can do it – and with good intent - why not?"

"Because that's how you put yourself in danger," Logan said, amused winning in his emotions.

Rogue hit his arm, "It's not like they can rape me, Logan. Can't even strangle me with their bare hands – besides, you didn't set rules for the sim."

Logan, wearing a long sleeved t-shirt, hugged her carefully, "You're smart, Kid. Okay, take a break guys."

Most of the group left but Remy took the opportunity for another fun filled argument.

* * *

Remy didn't know when he knew something was wrong but all he could say now was that he knew something was. 

He knew since the night she laughed and called him a Swamp Rat that she was different.

He knew not long after how sharp her tongue was and after that, the danger of her touch, but he couldn't honestly say when he _knew_. He just did.

Rogue entered the rec room with Kitty, both took seats at the back table and began homework. Not long after Jean and Logan seated themselves at the breakfast bar talking quietly.

Jubilee and Piotr were sleeping, Bobby was taking a walk, Jamie had been sat at the table Rogue and Kitty also now occupied for the last half hour and Kurt was making as many odd looking cocktails as he could in the kitchen adjoined.

Almost a day had passed since the training session that morning when Rogue had taken out at least a dozen men by practically standing provocatively still.

Storm had been held up with the Blackbird so Scott, the Professor and she were still away from the mansion. Eclipse and Angel should have gotten back last night and they had not received word for why they were still absent.

The room stayed silent for almost two hours before Rogue got up and slammed the huge book she had been reading shut.

"Kit, I'm gonna get some rest, tell me if Warren and Cli get back?"

Kitty nodded and yawned. She was nearly asleep on Jamie's shoulder.

Both had open books but were having trouble concentrating and had instead been playing noughts and crosses on a scrap of paper for the last twenty minutes.

As Rogue took off out the door with a 'Catch ya later, Kid' from Logan following her, Remy rose from his chair.

He walked past the line of now empty cocktail glasses on the kitchen counter and left the room after her.

"Rogue," his voice was soft, almost a whisper and it was that, nearly more than the fact it was her name not 'Chere' that made her stop and turn around.

"Remy, I don't want to fight now, please just leave me alone."

"No can' do, Chere," He had resorted right back now that he had her attention.

Anger flared in Rogue's eyes and she stormed back up the hall to stop right in front of him, barely a gap between them and she couldn't help but notice, even in her angered haze, that he wasn't afraid of her proximity even though she had not changed her clothes from that morning.

She had a sneaky suspicion it was having the opposite effect but she was too mad to care at that moment.

"What is your problem, Swamp Rat?!"

Remy raised an eyebrow at her.

Her provocative anger and green eyes burning at him were far from intimidating.

"Don' have a problem, Chere."

"I got one, and it's you! Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't understand why you stalk me when you've seen that I can kill you by a touch."

"Not a bad way to go." Remy mused to himself.

"You are unbelievable," Rogue hissed.

"So Remy's been told," Remy said, finding the opposite meaning in her words and smirking suggestively at her.

Rogue fought the impulse to slap him.

"I want to know why."

_Well, ain't dis de crunch time?_ Remy thought sarcastically.

Rogue still looked angered.

"Remy wants y' to give him a chance."

"At what? A relationship? Have you been listening? I can't touch – nothing! Ever! At all!"

"Y' can have a relationship without touch, Rogue."

Rogue snorted, "Get real, Gambit. I touch you, I kill you. That's the way my life works, let it go."

She looked at him seriously, anger abated.

She could never say how she learnt to read his mutated eyes but she could see the one thing in them she had convinced herself she never wanted to see. Mainly because she thought she never would.

"Oh…GOD NO!"

Remy looked surprised before smirking, "Figured it den?"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"Can' do dat, Chere."

"NO! You cannot love me!"

Remy leant so close to her that sticking her tongue out would bring them into contact, "Prove me wrong."

It was a mark of how serious he was that the third person was gone.

Rogue backed away, "I can't. I'll kill you."

"Few days ago y' would have been pleased at dat result, Chere," Remy said, following her back.

Rogue covered her mouth with a hand. She suddenly seemed to notice the lack of gloves and held out both hands, palms down in front of her looking at them as if astonished they were hers.

"Remy knew somet'in' was wrong when he couldn' jus' walk away de firs' time. You jus' draw in de people you try to push away, Chere."

"Don't," Rogue whispered, "I can't, okay. Just…don't."

With that Rogue shot Remy a tortured look and ran down the hall.

Sighing, Remy turned back to the kitchen to find the doorway obstructed.

Logan and Kurt were there, the former without his adamantium claws on display.

"How can Remy help y', mon amis?"

Logan walked over, "I don't like seeing Rogue upset. But I do know she resigned herself to a life alone. You are the first person she has met willing to be around her after learning of her mutation and wanting more than her friendship. I'm not gonna stop you trying to show her some form of life but she gets too upset and I'm taking her side."

Remy nodded, seemingly realising that this man did not give this kind of invite – for want of a better term – to many people.

Logan left and Kurt turned to him.

"I'm on your side. Rogue's my friend, I want her to enjoy life."

Remy smirked at this as Kurt vanished from the door and he shot a look at where Rogue had vanished before taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

AN: know what I mean yet? I wanted this to be light hearted and humorous but this fit in reasonably well at least in my opinion so here it is. 

I think I wanted this to kind of show that Rogue was more afraid of her powers than the people around her so she would have to learn to trust herself but I'm not completely sure if it came off like that.

I kinda wanted to make my Rogue more accepting that her powers were a part of her and she could use them to help while still being afraid of them when it came to relationships. Possibly too much explaining but hopefully it's a little clearer now and I didn't advertise her as a terrified small girl - Cos she's not.

Sorry if some of this seems a little out of character, like I said I don't know the characters as well as most fans.

AN2: Next update may not be for two days as I am out tomorrow then boarding at school on Thursday. Sorry but hope you are enjoying it so far!

Reviews may incline me to update quicker...

Please tell me what you think


	4. Actively Avoiding

AN: Sorry for the wait. College open days and boarding…couldn't get to a computer let alone upload.

AN2: it could be me but I think they're getting longer. My OC is in this one again. I thought about making this two chapters but decided to leave it. Sorry if its too long but if anyone is like me (and I'm strange) I enjoy longer chapters.

* * *

"E, get back here!"

Rogue and Kitty looked up from the books. They were sat on the veranda at the back of the mansion doing more work.

Rogue was covered to her usual extent again. After the fight with Remy in the hallway she had decided to try not to provoke him (conveniently ignoring Kitty telling her that she made the thief want her by walking into the same room) she had also been avoiding him all of last night and the morning that had already passed.

It was at the shout from the woods nearby that Rogue realised.

"Cli and Angel are back!"

Kitty yelled out, punching the air, "I'll get Logan and Jean."

Just as Kitty disappeared, Eclipse ran into sight.

She was wearing pale faded jeans but they had been torn. What looked like claw marks that exposed her skin had been scratched into the front of one thigh and back of another and a larger set of claw gashes was on the inside of the denim lower leg.

Her top, a grey cotton tank top, was none the better. Three gashes had shredded the back and a few ribbons of fabric hung across her abdomen where another claw swipe had severed the hem of the shirt as well.

Her hair was pretty unchanged, long waist length cream with silvery glitter that got heavier at the ends and her dark aqua eyes were happy.

Warren who had been sent with her was flying overhead.

Eclipse and Angel, for no apparent reason, had become best friends though the age difference was not as bad as they expected. Eclipse was a year older than Rogue and Kitty while Warren was about two more than that.

"Hey, Feather-head, hurry up!" Eclipse called, leaping over Scott's stationary motorbike and running around the car.

"The name," Warren yelled in a mock angry tone, "Is ANGEL!"

He swooped down to knock her over but Eclipse ducked out and Warren landed flat on his front on the grass.

"Alright, Bird-brain?"

"E!" Warren grouched, his voice muffled by the earth.

E was the nickname Warren called her. By everyone else she was Cli.

Warren and Eclipse teased each other and did a lot of things together in general. They had even gone to a dance together the summer before and spent most of the evening seeing how much punch they could put into the treasure chest table decorations before anyone noticed. It was only after Pyro accidentally set one alight that they realised something was in them to make the chest go up in flames so quickly.

Logan hadn't been pleased but the Professor had laughed.

"Are you coming, Gabriel? I need to find Cleo."

"Your poor tabby's coped without you this long, she can wait until my nose is fixed," Warren said, sitting up. He was smiling though. While checking his nose wasn't bleeding, he swiped a huge wing at Eclipse who fell to the floor nearby.

"That was a low blow, Worthington."

"It was wasn't it?" Warren sounded pleased with himself.

"So, the mission went okay?" Jean asked, leaning on the veranda rail by Logan to look down at the friends.

Eclipse gave a thumbs up. Warren moved his splayed wing over her so she was obscured from sight, "It was a success," he said, expertly ignoring the nudging the telekinetic mutant was giving his wing in an attempt to escape.

"Oh," Eclipse said, giving up and rolling out from under the wing, "I think Feather-head here met someone. He was talking to her a long time."

"She was giving me directions," Warren defended himself, brushing non existent dust from his shirt.

"Cos you can get lost when you can just fly over the roads and see where they lead," Eclipse said sarcastically, "Yeah – I see the need for directions."

Angel's wing missed another attempt at slamming his friend to the ground.

Eclipse put a hand to the side of her mouth and told Jean in a stage whisper, "Got himself a girlfriend."

"Do not!" Warren said, swiping her again with the wing.

* * *

Storm, Scott and the Professor had been back a day and things had already gone south.

Not literally seeing as the mansion was still firmly placed where it had been since the time the architects finished construction plans but in almost every way other than.

Scott and Jean had had at least two fights (although, as Jubilee pointed out, these arguments were not a result of sexual tension like Remy and Rogue's but pure anger. She made sure to say this when neither the Southern mutant nor the Cajun thief were within earshot) Storm had accidentally caused a hail shower, the Professor had got a migraine, followed by Jean although hers was infinitely worse in that she almost blew up the jet two floors below and to add to it all – Magneto and the Brotherhood were camping out in the institute.

Wanda, codenamed Scarlet Witch, had been seen talking heatedly with Pyro and her brother, Pietro who was codenamed Quicksilver had been running round the mansion so fast that he was enraging Logan who had taken to standing in the middle of random corridors with his claws out just in case he caught the teen with them.

Multiple wasn't much trouble, mostly just sitting with Bobby, Jubilee and Piotr in front of the TV, the Juggernaut was – odd as it may seem – sunbathing on the veranda while Mystique was sitting by Magneto in the kitchen, both glancing warily at the new array of cocktails as they talked in hushed voices.

If you told any one of the residents that a week later the house would be the epitome of calm atmosphere, they would have laughed.

It started with Wanda and Pyro.

In the middle of another angry talk, Pyro was found drawing a cross over the points of his forehead, sternum and both shoulders before nearly bodily lifting Wanda from the floor and kissing her soundly.

He was lucky Pietro had been annoying Logan at the time but Wanda hadn't seemed to mind despite words to the contrary for the past week.

After that, Jean and Scott had their last argument. Scott had been sleeping in their bed alone and Jean had been having midnight chats with Logan in the kitchen.

The two of them were almost always found together although both denied being in a relationship and Scott had subjected himself to being a cocktail guinea pig for Kurt (he claimed they were really good but the quick removal of his presence and gagging expression said otherwise).

Quicksilver had grown bored of going down the now well memorised halls of the mansion and had taken expertly to the video games with Multiple and Bobby.

Kitty and Jamie were usually chatting on the sofas watching Pietro win all the game fights and Jubilee had recently discovered a love for basketball. Something Piotr was all too keen to help her with.

Really, the only problem (aside from Magneto continuing to make Xavier's chair slide uncontrollably on every marble floor in the house) was Rogue's complete and utter avoidance of Remy.

More than once, Mystique had been caught by Logan turning into Remy to scare Rogue and Rogue to tease Remy.

She had given up the unhealthy habit after a particularly detailed threat involving a length of rope, large pair of scissors and a potted plant.

* * *

Four days after the Brotherhood's arrival, Rogue left the Danger room at top speed after knocking out two of the simulated guards of a prison by running an uncovered finger along their cheeks.

She knew the others would be out soon but she also knew they had to change before leaving the X levels. She had kept coming to Danger Room sessions wearing half and tank tops with unrestricting shorts or pants both so she could use her power in the more realistic fight situations they were doing and to enforce to a stubborn Cajun how dangerous she was.

Rogue knew after the second time she showed up without a uniform that she was succeeding in the opposite like she had that day…

She ran a little faster, reach her dorm, she would be safe. The guys weren't allowed up there.

She was about to pass the rec room when she saw Jean alone inside.

How much time did she have?

The only reason she hadn't been arguing with Remy lately was because she had been actively avoiding him.

If he walked into the room she was screwed.

Jean looked confused though so with a glance down the hall, she went in and sat beside her.

"Jean? Are you okay?"

Jean looked at her, "I don't know. I'm just really confused."

Rogue stayed silent, watching her until…

"Oh." She got it. "It's Logan huh?"

Jean looked at her quickly then sighed, "Yeah."

"He loves you, you know," Rogue said quietly.

"I know, but…it feels like a betrayal to Scott to be with someone else so fast."

"I can't argue with that, but for once…you should probably listen to your heart. You always think about everything here; homework, the students, the Professor. Let life lead you for once, don't lead it."

"You could take some of your own advise," Jean said, making eye contact with her.

Rogue sighed, "Don't. Logan and you would be great together. You won't kill him every time you get too close."

"You're worried about killing Remy?"

Rogue nodded, "He's right. When he arrived, I would have been all too happy to knock him out for a month. But he grows on you."

"And now?"

"…I know I love him," Rogue said simply adding a shrug for effect, "but nothing will ever come of it. He's the kinda guy that needs some element of a physical relationship. The feelings there are irrelevant."

"Don't be so sure," Jean said. She looked at the clock, "If you are still actively avoiding, you should go."

Rogue nodded and stood up.

"Thanks, Rogue," Jean called after her.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs to the girls dorm wing when she realised she'd talked to Jean too long.

"Still avoidin' Gambit, Chere?"

Rogue turned suddenly and backed up at least three stairs all in under two seconds.

"Actively so," Rogue agreed, preparing to run away again. When she just thought she was a temporary infatuation to the Cajun, Rogue would have been all to willing to argue with him, now – she just wanted to escape.

"Y' wound Remy, Chere."

"I haven't touched you yet," Rogue countered. She turned and ran but as she reached the top few stairs, Remy grabbed her and turned her round.

They remained motionless for a few seconds before Rogue looked down.

Remy was wearing fingerless gloves and his fingers were wrapped firmly around her bare wrist.

And nothing was happening.

* * *

AN: Anyone expecting that? Hopefully not but if you were then good for you. Bet no one can guess how though.

Not sure how many more chapters there'll be. Not many now though.

Again, sorry for anything out of character.

Please review


	5. All the Answers

AN: and back to short. Sorry about that but I wanted to separate the ending from this part.

* * *

Xavier had called Hank in at this new and unexpected turn of events. Rogue said during a visit to the med lab that she had checked around the vicinity for Jamie, should his mutation have been neutralising hers but he was to be found two floors down doing homework. Remy and Rogue had been well out of range.

Keen to fully analyse the matter, Hank had asked for willing volunteers for Rogue to test her powers on.

Eclipse, Kitty and Kurt had immediately agreed to help.

The results had not been good.

Her powers were still in full acting force and she had been stuck in the med lab with Cli's telekinetic abilities, Kurt's teleporting powers and Kitty's phasing mutation for the last hour and a half. Rogue had refused to let Remy join the test programme.

"So what's wrong with her?"

Logan stormed into the lab shortly after Hank. Storm, Jean and Xavier close on his tail.

"Patience, Wolverine. I just have to run this last test and then we'll know for sure."

"You think you already know, don't you?" Jean asked.

Hank nodded.

"What's wrong with me?" Rogue asked from her cross legged position on the end of the medical bed.

"Nothing, Rogue," Hank assured her, "Can I ask you – Have you ever touched Remy before?"

Rogue smirked, "No, I was good and refrained from hitting him."

Logan chuckled.

"I may be able to tell you what's wrong. How are your acquired powers doing?"

Rogue shrugged, "Cli's telekinesis is almost gone, I've gotten used to Kitty's phasing and I can feel the teleporting power but I haven't used it."

A machine behind Hank started beeping suddenly and he turned away to extract a sheet of paper with a weird grid on it. A coloured line was spiked at certain points along it and Hank turned to a large old book, opened at a dog eared page and scanned the printed words intently for a minute before smiling.

"I thought so. Is Remy going to be arriving soon?"

"I hope not," Rogue muttered.

"Well, this has to do with him so –"

"I'll get him," Jean said.

She didn't move but a minute later, she nodded, "He's on his way."

Rogue didn't ask, just turned so she wasn't looking at the door.

Minutes passed in silence with Rogue keeping her eyes fixed on the floor of the lab, Hank pouring again over his book, Logan standing glancing at Rogue every few seconds while Jean and Xavier shut their eyes to the world until the doors to the infirmary slid open and Gambit rushed over the threshold, bo staff and deck of cards in hand, the ace of spades on top.

"Gambit's here mon amis," He announced.

As he retracted the staff, stashed it on his belt and pocketed the cards, he let his gaze travel none to subtly over Rogue's form. She hadn't yet changed from the Danger room session that morning and he had a habit of ogling her when her skin was exposed (not that he didn't when she was completely clothed though).

"Stop staring at me and get over here so I can find out what's wrong with me, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, without turning round.

The fact that she knew what he was doing without looking at him seemed to please Remy who beamed at her resolutely turned back, "Look at dat, Chere - Y's got a Remy sense."

Rogue nearly growled but managed to stay silent as the Cajun approached.

Hank began when Remy had settled himself, leaning against the bed close enough to Rogue to irritate her.

"I'm telling you then, that it is your fault, Remy, that Rogue can touch…in a manner of speaking anyway."

Rogue shot the Cajun a look and turned back to the blue mutant, "Can you explain that?"

"Of course. Remy, I did a test and took results on your demonstration of your mutation. The kinetic energy your body is charged with has a positive flow. Rogue, your skin is neutral but because opposites attract, Remy's positive energy pulls the negative to the surface of your skin meaning it accepts the contact instead of rejects it. It is the positive element of your skin that holds the mutation and that is suppressed by Remy's own mutation."

Rogue gave Hank a clueless look and Logan smirked unbelievingly, "You mean Rogue is still a danger to everyone 'cept Leech and Gumbo. Gumbo cos' of the positive energy in his mutation?"

Hank nodded, "She will, of course, learn to control her power eventually and it will make her safe to everyone. It will be easier now since when her skin accepts the contact of one other, her mutation will more easily allow others."

Rogue leant back on her arms, "So, can I even hurt Remy? My power becomes non existent with Jamie but if Swamp Rat's energy source just suppresses mine, my power is still there isn't it?"

Hank nodded again, "Yes, Rogue, but because your skin's lack of reaction to the contact is natural, it would take a considerable amount of concentration to harm Remy. I assume you would have to be really trying to or intensely angered to cause a migraine for the time being until you properly learn control."

Rogue nodded, "Thank you, I'm gone."

She teleported off the bed and ran out the door, Remy thanked Hank before taking off after her.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if the explanation made little or no sense. I'm quite lazy when it comes to research so I made up most of it. The bit about positive and negative forces bringing the opposite to the fore possibly came from my chemistry and Physics lessons lately.

Sorry if it annoys you but reading fan fiction I realised almost every way possible for Rogue to gain ability to touch has been tried. I can't remember seeing this so hey, here it is. It's possible its been done of course but I can hope…

Just the end to go.

I'm thinking about possibly doing a short sequel. If I did could anyone give me a few ideas to include? Would anyone want a sequel?

Please let me know what you think.


	6. Life was meant to live

AN: Not much to say. This is the last chapter, kind of an epilogue.

This is the end...I could cry.

Enjoy

**Be Warned **this chapter contains reference to sexual situations!

* * *

A month later Kitty was leant on the kitchen counter next to Jamie and a pile of pancakes. Jean and Logan – a new couple in the mansion – had made them in the early hours and left when the younger mutants began waking. (Both Kitty and Jamie had found great amusement in the idea of Logan tossing pancakes.)

"Jubes, come on, it's not fair to tease us!"

"I really don't know if I should," Jubilee said innocently. She was standing in the room in front of the doorway, withholding information from her friends at the counter.

Rogue stepped over the threshold and placed a hand on the mutant's neck.

Jubilee squeaked as she felt her memories flowing through to Rogue, "No fair!"

Rogue let go and seated herself at the breakfast bar.

"Well?" Kitty demanded of her.

"Pete's that good a coach then, Jubes?"

Jubilee crossed her arms, "You don't play fair, Rogue."

Kitty laughed.

"No really, can you lose control again? You have a completely harmless way of looking at our memories and thoughts now."

Rogue smiled. She had finally got control of her powers. She could choose to look at memories and thoughts of her victims or take their life force or both at once. She tended to extract withheld gossip from her friends with this method.

Bobby rushed through the room with a basket ball and out to the court and Remy followed at a more sedate pace, flicking the ace of spades from his deck of cards between his fingers while it glowed with orange light.

"Where de hell does dat boy get all his energy from?"

"Just cause you used all yours up already this morning," Kitty said.

Rogue caught the underlying meaning and hit her.

Jamie being close by, Kitty couldn't phase and instead took the hit, slipping out of sight the other side of the counter with a muffled 'ow'.

Remy however seemed to find her comment amusing and strolled over, putting the de-charged card away then lifting Rogue from her seat and taking it instead before putting her on his lap.

"Oi, put me down, Swamp Rat."

"Gambit can' do dat, Chere," Remy said smirking as he began circling his fingers on her hip.

"Then just let me go and I'll get down," Rogue countered, pushing half heartedly at his shoulder in an effort to make him stop the ministrations.

Remy just smiled charmingly at her and shook his head.

Rogue sighed and turned to the counter on his lap, crossing her arms.

"Unbelievable," she muttered.

Remy leant close over her shoulder.

"Y'd know, wouldn' y', Chere?"

Rogue elbowed him sharply as Kitty squealed delightedly, jumping back into sight.

"I knew it!" Jubilee said, sitting at her own stool, "You too had way too much tension between you to last long after you found out it was safe. When was it? An hour after – a day?"

Rogue threw a bottle of salt at her but Remy answered.

"About half an hour, we had another argumen' firs'."

"'Course you did," Jamie muttered as Rogue hit the Cajun and turned back to Jubilee. Reference to her and Piotr's "basketball games" on her tongue.

"Like you can talk."

"I'm surprised you can," Jubilee retorted, "How loud did he make you scream?"

Rogue threw the pepper at her too while Remy promptly said, "Loud enough."

Rogue hit him again but spoke to Jubilee, "Another word and it's the vinegar as well."

Jubilee held up her hands in a mock surrender, "Okay, calm down. Don't get your knickers in a bunch – if you bothered to put any on, that is."

Rogue growled and made to go after her but Remy yanked her back onto his lap as Jubilee high tailed it outside where Bobby and Piotr were playing on the court.

At that minute Kurt walked into the room too.

Remy smirked at the teleporter's arrival, "Oi, Elf!"

Kurt smiled, "Ja?" he recognised Remy wanted to talk to him, "Quick then, I'm late for the game."

"Remy' remember's y' tellin' him dat Chere had a harsh tongue," at Kurt's look of recognition Remy continued, "Don' know what y' mean. Remy quite likes it."

Rogue hit him again as Kurt covered his mouth, feigning gagging and waving his other arm in the air at the thief, "TMI, Gambit. She's like my sister!"

With that he ran for the court where he shared a few unheard words with Jubilee before finding a position.

Jubilee caught Rogue's eye and winked.

She made to get up muttering about how she was going to strangle her but Remy caught her again, pulling her back down.

"I hate you," Rogue told him, idly picking up the vinegar bottle.

"Je t'aime aussi," Remy told her cockily, making her put it down.

Kitty and Jamie made a retreat outside seconds before Remy turned Rogue on his lap and leant in to kiss her.

Kitty stood with Jubilee while Jamie went to play basketball with the others. Kurt was less than pleased when he realised that Jamie marking him meant no teleporting.

"You know," Jubilee said, "Just cos' their together now doesn't mean they aren't going to argue."

Kitty turned to look through the windows and noticed Rogue and Remy had gone and smiled evilly, "I know, but look at the good side. Remy isn't going to die 'cos Rogue has to really concentrate to give him a headache and he has enough ways to keep her distracted and we can tease her all we want 'cos she's too busy being unfocused."

Jubilee laughed, "So, Operation Jean and Logan is complete, kinda operation Wanda and Pyro is a success – we had nothing to do with that really - and Remy and Rogue make a hatrick…we just need to get you and Jamie together now."

The calm afternoon atmosphere around the Xavier institute had been absolute for the entire day until one word echoed around the walls.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

AN: I can't believe my one shot has ended up as 6 chapters! It carried on a little but it was a lot of fun to write.

I still don't think I'm that good at writing romance but hopefully you liked it and found some of it humorous. I'm sorry if anyone who reads this is not a Logan/Jean fan but I don't like Scott all that much. It could be that I first knew him from the movies and I just preferred Logan and Jean to him so sorry for that. After watching Evolution he doesn't bother me as much but the story was already written by then.

This chapter may seem like such a turn about from the others but after arguing with Remy since the beginning, I think he and Rogue deserve the nicer scene.

This is the end.

I'll cry now.

AN2: I don't have much patience when it comes to long stories and I can get bored with them easily but I might make a short sequel to this but I don't know when or if. I mentioned this in the previous chapter I know. If you want one, let me know and I'll see if I can persevere for a three or four chapter sequel. And if you have ideas please help me and I'll credit them in the Author's notes.

Please review


End file.
